


feeling like warmth

by daddyLouis (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Child Harry, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, I hate myself, Innocent Harry, M/M, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Louis, daddy! louis, enjoy?, harry's seven, like i said i'm going to hell, louis' like twenty-six or something idk, oh yeah, okay y'all this is NON-CONSENSUAL OKAY, well I'm going to hell, what the fuck is wrong with ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daddyLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis shouldn't feel attracted to his seven-year old son, Harry, but he does. Louis' never really been one known for restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feeling like warmth

**Author's Note:**

> what the fUCK is wrong with me
> 
> anyway, i'm going to hell hahahahahahahha

Louis was a reasonable man. Really, he was. He always grew up with the right morals and he always aspired to be someone who did the right things. And he did.

For a while.

But then, Louis found out that he really wasn’t all that attracted to the opposite sex, and that was, well, just a little concerning at first, until he once stumbled into a gay bar that his gay friend took him too because his gay friend thought he was gay too. Well, it’s not like his friend was wrong, but it was certainly an awakening all right.

And stumbling out of the stranger’s room the next morning after a, albeit a little awkward, night of sex, he realized that he didn’t actually give a single fuck.

Well, in hypothetical terms at least.

But then, there came a girl. A girl with a bright smile and mischievous eyes. A girl that fell in love with him just after a few days of knowing each other in his final year of sixth form. This also so happened to be the time where Louis didn’t know what to do about his father not quite liking the fact that his son might be a “fag”.

So, Louis panicked.

And nine months later, he ended up with a kid and a dead mom to show for it.

He named him Harry.

* * *

 

“Daddy! Look what I made!” Harry’s voice called loudly from his room as Louis stopped moving his hand up and down his now dripping cock. Louis sighs. He never really gets to have a private wank with Harry running around, now that school was out.

“Coming, Harry!” Louis responds, grinning a bit to himself at his unintentional pun. He really was hilarious. He straightens out his clothes and tries to ignore how stiff his cock was feeling and the way it definitely hardened against the close contact of his trousers. He walks to Harry’s room quickly, finding him sprawled out on his bed, papers all around him. So, he’s drawing. Harry doesn’t see him walk in and Louis gives a soft smile, admiring how cute his boy looked, before sitting on the bed beside him. He tried to ignore how fucking hard he is.

“Look what I made, Daddy!” Harry exclaims, pointing at his drawing. Louis smiles wider and looks down at the painting, tears almost welling up when he sees another one of Harry’s classic “Harry and Daddy holding hands” pictures. They really were the cutest things.

“Aww, Harry. It’s really amazing, my sweet boy. Daddy’s very proud, see?” He makes sure his boy sees how happy he is by smiling even wider and Harry puffs his chest out with pride. Louis’ always known that Harry loves to make his daddy proud.

Harry was only seven and yet, Louis was sure he wouldn’t love anything or anybody else as much as he loves Harry. His precious boy.

“Do you want it?” Harry asks, almost shyly. Louis nods and reaches out to smooth his hands over Harry’s head. Louis can make out curls coming through and honestly, Louis can’t wait for the day that Harry has a head full of cute curls.

“Of course I do, baby,” Louis responds. Harry smiles and leans into Louis’ touch, sighing happily. Louis pointedly ignores how his cock stiffens in response. He will not get hard because his boy likes Louis touching him. Absolutely not. Louis pulls back his hands and coughs awkwardly. Harry frowns, but doesn’t say anything, so Louis does instead.

“Well, Harry, I have to finish up some work in my room so don’t disturb me, okay? Just keep drawing your pretty little pictures and I’ll come back and read to you. Does that sound good, baby?”

Harry nods happily, and Louis sighs in relief, standing up immediately. He needs to take care of his little…problem.

Louis practically runs out of his room and lands on his bed, his hands immediately flying to undo his zipper and his cock springs out. Fuck. He’s already leaking some pre-cum. Louis grasps his cock in his hand and almost moans, before reminding himself that his son is in the room next to him. He moves his hand up and down a few times and he closes his eyes, tilting his head back, as he feels his stomach start to clench.

Then, he’s coming, soft and powerful, and Louis lies back on his bed, trying to think about anything else except for the fact that he just came with his own son on his mind, his pretty, pink lips wrapped around his cock.

He’s a bad father.

* * *

After wanking himself with Harry on his mind, Louis finds himself horny every single time he looks at Harry’s lips. _Fuck_ , those lips. Just soft and pink and pretty and everything that Louis wants to devour and taste and feel around his cock while he starts to fuck his little boy’s mouth ever so slowly before finally coming loudly down his throat while Harry chokes around him.

What the fuck is wrong with him.  

Louis sighs as he walks out of his room and sees Harry on the couch, thumb in his mouth, eyes focused on the television. He’s watching some Disney movie, but Louis can’t really care or know because his eyes are too focused on how Harry is obscenely sucking his fucking thumb.

Okay, maybe it’s not _that_ obscene, but right now, everything that his son does is obscene. Harry fucking _breathing_ would be considered obscene right now. Louis feels his cock stiffen in his pants and taking a deep breath, he can only think of how much he hates himself for getting hard.

He battles through it though, walking to the kitchen, lunch on his mind. He supposes he’d make Harry some macaroni and cheese. Harry always likes macaroni and cheese. Let’s be real, almost every kid does.

“Harry, I’m making macaroni and cheese!” he calls out. Harry doesn’t say anything in response, so Louis just takes that for a ‘yes’. He turns on the water to let it boil and gets the noodles out. Walking into the living room, he finds Harry in the same position, eyes still watching the television closely, his thumb still in his mouth. Louis frowns. “Baby, it’s not good to suck your thumb like that.”

Harry turns then and pouts, taking out his thumb. “But what else am I supposed to suck on?” Well, fuck. That went straight to Louis’ cock and he can already feel his own blood rushing. Damnit.

“You could always try a lolly, baby,” he suggests, trying so very hard to not think about how hard he is. Fuck. Harry’s innocent eyes just peer right back at him. Louis wants to fucking wreck him. He doesn’t, of course. Instead, he just smiles as Harry ponders his response.

“Do we have any lollies, Daddy?”

 _‘Yeah, mine’_ , Louis thinks before he can stop himself. Damnit. He let out a forced smile. “I don’t know, baby. Why don’t I go and check?” ‘ _So, I can stop staring at those damn lips of yours.’_

Harry nods happily and almost puts his thumb back in his mouth, but he seems to catch himself, and stops.

“Good boy, baby,” Louis praises and Harry smiles widely at that. Louis turns around and goes back into the kitchen.

Hopefully, he can find a lolly.

* * *

Louis couldn’t deal with Harry sucking on his thumb anymore, so the day after he found an old stash of lollies for Harry, he made sure to tell Harry that if he caught him sucking on his thumb again then he’d have to punish him.

So far, Louis’ hasn’t been tortured with the image of Harry sucking with those delectable lips of his. Of course, he’s still been wanking every night, his son’s name on the tip of his tongue, but that’s better than just ripping Harry’s thumb out of his mouth and shoving his thick cock in instead. 

Louis really needs to control his thoughts.

Harry’s in his room, reading a book or something, and Louis figures that maybe reading something to him or watching a movie can stop him from having the time to think these thoughts about Harry.

Standing up, he makes his way to his son’s room, and opens the door.

He finds Harry sprawled out on his bed, as always, with no pants on, just his cute briefs, and no shirt. That’s not what really catches Louis’ attention though.

It’s the fact that Harry’s thumb is in his mouth even after Louis told him he’d punish him if he caught him again. Harry realizes this as soon as Louis walks in and immediately rips his thumb from his mouth, but it’s too late. The damage had been done.

Louis eyes narrow dangerously. “Harry….”

Harry’s lips start to tremble. “Yes, Daddy?” he squeaks out, his fear for his punishment evident in his voice. Louis takes a closer step, and Harry just stays so very still.

“Were you just sucking on your thumb even though I specifically asked you not to?” he asks. Harry looks like he’s about to cry; Louis can’t care right now.

“Yes, Daddy… I was bored and you weren’t in here so I found myself sucking before I knew it,” Harry admits, not even meeting Louis’ gaze, from how ashamed he is. Louis frowns.

“Harry, don’t you remember what I said I’d do if I caught you sucking your thumb?”

Harry looks up and meets his daddy’s gaze. “You…you said you’d p-punish me, Daddy.”

Louis nods slowly. “Do you think this punishment is deserved, baby boy?”

Harry jerks his head up and down. “Yes, Daddy. I was bad for disobeying you. I won’t do it again. Please…please don’t punish me, Daddy,” he pleads. Louis just shakes his head and when did he kneel on the floor right in front of Harry?

“Oh, no, sweetheart. You disobeyed me and bad boys who disobey their daddies get punished. Do you know what I’m going to do, baby?”

Harry shakes his head, and Louis’ cock just twitches in response. Louis knows exactly how he’s going to punish his son. His bad, bad, baby boy.

Harry’s facing him, his legs swinging over the end of his bed, and no, Louis can’t have that.

“Baby, turn around and scoot up a bit, would you?”

Harry seems to realize what his punishment is now. “Daddy, are you going to spank me?” he wails, following his daddy’s orders nonetheless. Louis places his hands over Harry’s bum and lets out a sigh of contentment. It’s so warm and soft and Louis just wants to fucking _wreck_ him.

“Yes, baby,” he responds, pulling down his son’s briefs, letting his pale, clear skin shine in his eyes. Louis pulls the briefs all the way down, so now, his son is completely naked before him, his pink hole staring right back at him. Louis’ completely hard now, and he’s already fearing how this punishment will end.

He places his hands on Harry’s bum once more and Harry cringes in response, expecting a harsh slap rather than his daddy’s warm hand.

“How many do you think I should give you, baby?”

Harry’s leaning up on his arms, and he ducks his head at his daddy’s question.

“Five, Daddy?” he asks, hoping for the number to be small. Louis just shakes his head, a small smirk settled on his lips.

“Oh, no, baby. I think you deserve twenty for being so bad,” he promises. Harry stiffens and turns his head to look at his daddy, eyes wide with fear.

“Twenty, Daddy?! That’s too many! It’ll hurt too bad!” he pleads. Louis just shakes his head again.

“Twenty, baby,” he confirms, rubbing his boy’s ass cheeks a bit. “I want you to count every single one too, baby. And every single time I bring my hand to hit your bum, I want you to think about how bad you were, disobeying Daddy like that.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Harry agrees, a whimper in his tone. Louis loves that sound. He rubs Harry’s bum a little longer, pinching it a bit, Harry jumping in response, before finally bringing up his right hand into position to smack.

Harry’s so still and Louis likes that a whole lot so he brings his palm down over Harry’s cheek, the sound reverberating throughout the room loudly as Harry gives a loud groan.

“One,” he whimpers. 

Louis smiles and hits his other cheek just as forcefully.

“Two,” Harry breathes out. Louis’ admiring how red his baby boy’s cheeks already look and just from two slaps!

Louis brings his hand down five more times and Harry’s almost on the verge of tears now.

“Seven!” he shouts, his entire body having gone limp as he slumps into the bed. Louis’ eyes greedily take in how red his baby boy looks and he stops for a moment, just rubbing the soft cheeks, admiring just how beautiful his son is.

“You okay, baby?” he asks, knowing that Harry will say ‘yes’ even if he isn’t. That’s just how much he loves to please his daddy.

“Yeah, Daddy,” Harry whimpers out, body twitching a bit as Louis continues to kneed his son’s arse cheeks. Louis smiles, proud at his son for being so strong.

“Okay, baby, I’m going to continue now,” he says, and before his son can respond, he’s bringing his hand back down and smacks him, harder then any of the others. His boy gasps and cries out loudly.

“Eight!” he moans. Louis smacks him again, even harder.

“Nine, Daddy! _Nine!_ ” he screams. He’s whimpering now, breath coming out in short, soft little huffs as he shudders every second just from the air around them caressing him. Louis’ cock is straining hard against his pants, but he fights on, focusing just on how lovely his boy looks for him, his pink hole clenching with every smack, his red handprints shining back at him from his arse.

“Good boy, baby. Just eleven more,” Louis praises, and his son whimpers even louder at that. Louis can’t wait to see how he’ll look when he finally gets to twenty.

He spanks him again, the slap ringing in his ears.

“ _Ten_ ,” Harry moans, his entire body completely having gone limp. Louis has to hold him up now with his other hand, and fuck, if that just isn’t the hottest thing.

“So, good, my baby boy. So, so good. Halfway there,” Louis assures him, and he can see Harry weakly nod against the pillow his face is smashed into.

Louis brings down his hand, and Harry cries out into the pillow, his entire body arching upwards.

“Eleven,” Harry cries.

 _Spank._ “Twelve!” _Spank._ “Thirteen! _Spank._ “Fourteen, _Daddy!_ ” _Spank._ “FIFTEEN!” _Spank._ “Ah—sixt _een!”_

Louis stops for a moment, going back to rubbing his son. Harry’s shining red and Louis absolutely fucking loves it. He wishes that this image could get tattooed on his eyelids. He never wants to forget this moment.

“Four more, sweet boy,” Louis coos, still rubbing. Harry’s crying now—has been since around ten spanks—and he just nods against his pillow.

“Yeah, Daddy. I’m a good boy, aren’t I?” he asks. Louis thinks that by now he could be able to knock someone out with his cock from how hard it is.

“Of course you are, baby. Such a good boy,” he says, before bringing his hand down and spanking once more. Harry cries louder.

“Seven—seventeen,” he whimpers.

 _Spank._ “Eighteen.” _Spank. “N-nineteen…oh, Daddy.”_

Louis stops again, marveling over how pretty his little boy looks. He’s about to spank him one more time and then he’ll get to see how precious his boy looks after listening to his daddy so, so well.

“Twenty,” Louis whispers as he brings down his hand once more to give Harry the hardest slap of all. Harry screams, his entire body jolting forward as he cries loudly into the pillow.

“ _Daddy…twenty, Daddy. I-_ I did it,” Harry cries into the pillow, his entire body slumping down so now he’s just lying on his bed.

Louis soothes his bum, and quickly takes off his clothes before scooting up and wrapping his crying Harry up in his arms. Harry cries into his chest, and one of Louis’ hands is soothing his boy’s bum, while the other is rubbing circles in his smooth back.

“You did it, baby. I’m so, so proud of you. Taking the spanks so well. You are so brave, baby. Daddy’s little boy, aren’t you?” Louis praises. Harry nods against his chest, sniffing loudly as he comes down from his high from crying.

“Always, Daddy,” Harry whispers against his chest, and fuck, if those aren’t the most precious words Louis’ ever heard. His cock is out and free now, rubbing against Harry’s small cock in a way that couldn’t be considered innocent, but somehow is.

“Do you know what good boys get, baby?” he asks.

“What, Daddy?” Harry asks, his breath feeling warm against Louis’ chest. Louis keeps rubbing his back and bum.

“A reward, baby. And the reward I’m going to give you is going to feel so good, baby,” Louis says.

Harry doesn’t say anything. “Is—is it a massage, Daddy?”

Louis chuckles. “Sort of, baby. Except, I’m going to massage your bum with my tongue first and then I’ll massage your willy. You think that sounds okay?”

“Massage my bum? With your tongue, Daddy? Isn’t that gross?!”

Louis shakes his head. “No, baby. It’s normal, and it feel really good, and after what you just did for me, I want to make you feel really good, baby.”

Harry stays still and remains quiet, as if he’s considering his daddy’s words. Finally, he nods, and agrees. “Okay, Daddy. I’d like that.”

Louis smiles, so happy that his boy agreed to Louis rimming him.

He lets go of Harry, and quietly, but surely, he instructs Harry to lie on his stomach, arse in the air. Harry moves languidly, still feeling out of it from the spanking. Quickly, he rushes to his room and grabs the lube in his nightstand before rushing back. Harry, of course, is still lying down, arse in the air.

Louis’ hands move back to Harry’s arse cheeks and this time, he has a different purpose. He can’t wait to see what his precious son tastes like. He bet it tastes fucking amazing. He opens his son’s cheeks a bit, getting a good look at his tight, little hole and he moans at the sight of it.

“Are you okay, Daddy?” Harry asks, concerned for his daddy since he moaned.

Louis’ cock is starting to hurt now.

“I’m fine, baby,” Louis answers, spreading out his cheeks even wider, and letting his index finger skim across the rim. Harry jolts forward and giggles a bit.

“Daddy, that feels weird!” Harry exclaims. Louis just smiles and doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t think he could say anything in this moment.

He stops touching his son for a moment as he reaches down and grabs his lube. He applies some onto his finger, and before Harry can even take another breath, his finger is back to skimming over his rim. Harry gasps, but Louis just keeps going, slowly sliding his index finger into Harry, into Harry’s taken all of it.

Harry is writhing and Louis is in heaven and it’s just one finger. Harry’s clenching wildly around Louis’ finger and all Louis can even focus on is the pressure on his finger. He wants to feel how tight his baby boy is with his thick, cock ramming into him.

Before Harry can comment on how his daddy’s finger feels in him, Louis’ already slipping his finger out and pushing his face against Harry’s rim.

Harry whimpers, his entire body giving wild spasms ever second or so as Louis licks at his son’s rim.

“Daddy!” Harry exclaims, and Louis just continues lapping at his son’s arse. Louis loves it. He loves how smooth Harry is and how Harry’s clenching at just his tongue licking him, and that makes him only want to see how he’ll clench around his tongue fucking him. So, he dips his tongue in his son’s pretty, little pink hole and Harry screams again. Louis brings his tongue back out and keeps fucking his tongue in and out of Harry into Harry’s a withering, crying mess. “Daddy…my willy feels funny!”

Louis pulls back then, not wanting Harry to come until it’s in his mouth.

“Turn around, baby,” Louis instructs and Harry’s quick to comply. He loves his baby boy so fucking much.

Harry’s cock is hard, pointing upward a bit, and Louis smiles, loving the fact that he gets to see this. He reaches forward and places his hand around his boy’s cock, and Harry immediately moans, arching his back.

“ _Wow_. _Daddy!”_ Harry groans. Louis smiles, and leans down, so that his tongue is kitten-licking at Harry’s very small dick. Harry moans even louder that time; Louis fucking loves it.

Then, he just takes Harry’s entire cock in his mouth, it fitting easily and nicely in Louis’ mouth. Harry can’t keep still, bucking slightly into his daddy’s mouth and moaning like a fucking porn star. Louis slips off and frowns at his baby.

“Try to keep still, baby,” he says. Harry bites his lip, looking so pretty, and manages a rapid nod.

Louis wraps his mouth around Harry’s cock again and starts to suckle at it, studying how beautiful Harry looks while doing it.

His eyes are clenched shut and his mouth is gaping wide, loud puffs of breath escaping from him, and Louis can’t fucking wait to fuck him. It doesn’t take long for Harry to come, and when he does, it’s just a tiny dribble of come, and Harry screaming so loudly, Louis’ briefly worried the neighbors heard. He looks down at his daddy in shock and horror.

“Daddy, I’m sorry!” Harry exclaims. He couldn’t believe he just did that. Louis just laughs, wiping some of the come off his cheek and sucking on his finger, loving how his boy tastes.

“It’s okay, baby,” Louis reassures him. “It happens when you feel really good and need release, okay? It’s fine. But I want to ask you a favor now, baby. It’ll make Daddy feel really good, yeah?”

Harry nods, looking sheepish. “Okay, Daddy. What is it?”

“Can you do what I just did to you to me?”

Harry’s eyes widen and his gaze immediately flickers down to his daddy’s large cock.

“It’s so big, Daddy! Will it fit in my mouth?” he asks, but he still makes his way down the bed so that he can kneel on the floor.

Louis nods. “Of course it’ll fit, baby. Just try it out, see?” He takes a hold of his cock and moves it to Harry’s mouth, who’s already kneeling on the floor, looking like a fucking angel. He places the head of his dick against Harry’s lips and Harry instantly opens up. Louis moans as he pushes past Harry’s lips and inside his warm mouth. Teeth are rutting against his cock, but he can’t even care right now because it just _feels so fucking amazing._

“Ahh—f-fuck!” Louis exclaims, stomach clenching as he leans forward, grabbing Harry’s head and taking control. Harry is lapping at his cock wildly, unsure of what to do because of his innocence, but that just turns Louis on even more. He just wants to fucking ruin his boy.

He moves in and out slowly at first, still trying to believe that his cock is actually in his son’s mouth, but then, he just can’t take it. He starts fucking Harry’s mouth hard, the hold in Harry’s hair tight, and Harry starts choking around him, trying to move away, but Louis’ hold is too strong.

He fucks against the back of Harry’s throat until he feels that he’s about to come so, pulling out, he just needs to take one look of the tears that have welled up in Harry’s eyes before he’s coming loudly all over Harry’s pretty, pretty face.

He watches as three streams of come land prettily on Harry’s face, some catching on his beautiful eyelashes and lips. Louis groans again at the sight, and Harry’s still crying, from being fucked in the mouth so hard.

Louis can’t wait to see how fucked he’ll look after he really fucks him.

Louis takes a hold of Harry’s hair and rubs at it, trying to be soothing, knowing that what comes next will be even harder for his son.

“You’re such a good boy, Harry. Aren’t you? You’re just living to please your Daddy? Fuck, look at you, all covered up in my come. You like that, don’t you?”

Harry can only nod, afraid of what would happen if he says ‘no’.

“Why don’t you go lie back down on your back, legs wide open for your daddy?” Louis suggests, so incredibly ready to just fuck his boy already.

His boy shakily gets up and lies on the bed, spreading his legs just like his daddy told him to. Louis loves him so much, and shows him that when he leans over Harry’s nice, little body and kisses him, hard. Harry gasps into his mouth and Louis just smiles against his son’s lip, licking into his mouth. He pulls back and grins down at his boy.

“Make sure to try to stay still, baby,” Louis says, heading back down to his son’s bum. The lube is on his finger before he can blink, and he’s back to sliding one finger in his son. He can tell Harry wants to squirm around, but he looks up and meets Harry’s gaze, and he knows that Harry’s trying his very best to be good for him.

He slides his index finger in and out of Harry slowly, but then speeds up, curling it a bit. Harry whimpers, loudly, and Louis smirks. He quickly shoves in another finger, wanting to see how his baby boy reacts to a new sudden intrusion.

He reacts beautifully, arching his back a bit and groaning even louder, eyes wide as he stares down at Louis in shock. Louis curls both of his fingers upwards, watching how Harry just completely falls apart in front of him, and honestly, Louis doesn’t think he’s seen anything more beautiful.

He starts scissoring at Harry, and by then, Harry’s crying again, trying his very best not to squirm. Louis can see how hard his boy’s cock is already, and he smiles, satisfied that his boy seems to be enjoying it.

Louis looks down to watch his fingers disappear and reappear in and out of Harry’s arse. He knows that he should probably put in three, but his own cock is already hard again, and he just wants to feel his boy around him already. So, he pulls out his fingers and quickly lubes up his cock, seeing Harry watch him, as he gasps for breath.

He leans over Harry’s body, his cock’s head just slightly touching Harry’s hole. He looks into Harry’s eyes and watches as he scrunches his eyes tight and tilts his head back as Louis starts pushing in.

“ _Daddy! I-it hurts!”_ Harry cries, and Louis smirks, knowing that he’s not even halfway in. He wants Harry to fall apart in front of him.

“You can do it, baby. Be so good for your daddy, right?”

Harry sniffs and gives a hesitant nod, looking absolutely beautifully wrecked. Louis smiles softly and leans down to kiss him again to distract him for a moment as Louis pulls back a little bit and slams in, hard. Almost his entire cock is buried in Harry now, and Louis moans, feeling how tight his boy is around him.

Louis can vaguely hear Harry screaming, and he knows his boy is writhing against him, trying to push his daddy off, but he can’t really think of anything like that when all he can focus on is the incredible pressure in his boy’s arse.

Louis groans and pulls back, slamming back in even harder, eyes rolling back to the back of his head as his balls meet Harry’s arse, and he tries to push even closer to Harry, but he can’t. Louis’ holding onto Harry’s legs, so he pushes them up, so that they’re resting on his shoulders and pushes in even more, groaning louder as he gets deeper in his son’s tight warmth.

Louis’ eyes flicker down to Harry’s and Harry is sobbing, pain etched in his face as his mouth repeatedly opens and closes in a silent scream. Logically, Louis knows he should stop and tend to Harry, but he just _can’t_. He can’t stop this because it’s the best feeling that he’s ever felt, and seeing Harry so wrecked only makes him push in harder, grunting loudly as Harry shudders underneath him.

“D- _Daddy…pl-please st-stop, Daddy. I-it hurts…._ ” Harry whimpers and yeah, Louis hears what he’s saying, but he’s not listening, so he just pulls out and slams back in harder. Harry screams, his hands clawing at Louis’ back, and Louis just loses his mind from there on out.

Louis leans down, burying his face in his son’s neck as he pounds into his son, hard and fast, feeling his son tremble beneath him as he takes the continuous slams of his daddy’s large cock pushing in and out of his tight, precious, little hole.

“Uh…uh… _fuck, Harry_ ,” Louis moans, speeding up even more, slamming so hard that Harry’s arches up so much that his back leaves the bed. Harry’s still crying, begging his daddy to stop, but Louis just can’t.

“Fuck, Harry. You’re so fucking tight, aren’t you? Look at you, taking Daddy’s cock so fucking well. Tell me you like it, you little slut. Fuck, you’re my little slut, aren’t you? You’re always going to be my little slut, baby. I’m not ever letting you leave, baby. Fuck. I just want to stay in you forever,” Louis grunts out as he slows down a bit so he can take longer strokes, slamming in his son at the last minute every time, feeling Harry’s body shudder each time.

Louis breathes in his son, and when he feels his stomach start to clench, he starts pounding into his son’s arse even harder, faster, everything more as he chases his orgasm. Harry isn’t even saying anything, just whimpering and crying softly as his daddy continues to slam his thick cock into him.

When Louis finally comes, it’s when he’s deeply shoved up in his son’s arse hole and he swears he can see the fucking stars as he shoots his load deep inside Harry.

Harry whimpers in response and Louis just collapses against him, breathing deeply, trying to recollect his mind. He blinks a few times, hearing Harry softly cry underneath him and he smiles, blissed out, and pulls out roughly, Harry crying out loudly at the painful feeling.

Louis quickly pushes himself off of Harry and somehow manages to make it to his room so he can grab his favorite toy. He rushes back to his son’s room and just like he thought he would, he’s still there, clenching wildly around air, his pink hole looking big and thoroughly fucked.

Louis watches as a dribble of his come slowly slides out and he clicks his tongue.

“Watch my come fall out of you, baby. We can’t have that, now can we?” Harry is in too much pain to respond, but that’s okay. Louis grabs his butt plug and quickly, roughly shoves it into Harry, who screams in response. Louis thinks he loves that sound.

“There we go. Now, you’ll feel me pulsing in you all night. Isn’t that nice, baby?”

Louis looks up, and is partially shocked to see his son passed out on his bed, sweat all over his body, and Louis stares at him. He’s just so beautiful. Louis smiles and takes his place behind Harry, rubbing at his bum as he nestles into Harry.

Louis can’t wait for the rest of their new lives as Harry as his baby boy and him as the Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> oh geesh
> 
> anyway, I'll be writing a teacher! louis and uni student! harry fic soon. it'll have daddy louis b/c I'm a sucker for that and it's completely self-indulgent since I hate myself


End file.
